My Lips Were Red
by Silence Means Everything
Summary: Written for 'The Epic Oneshot T-Rated Contest' co-organized by Bronzehairedgirl620 and in the memory of Daddy's little Cannibal xxx My lips were red; Blood was dripping from the side of my face. I turned around ready to see my next victim.


_**The rules:**_

_1.__ No lemons must be rated 'T.'_

_2.__ Has to have a line or reference to a cannibal._

_3__. Has to have a line or reference to a fireman._

_4__. All canon pairings._

_5__. Has to be a one-shot, but is allowed to be continued once the contest is finished._

_6__. Must copy/paste these rules to the top of your submission two entries per person. Collaborations acceptable_

_7__. Must PM Bronzehairedgirl620 to alert me of your entry so we can add your story to the C2 if it fits the requirements._

**Dedicated to my Best Friend: Jennifer **

_**Thanks for the help  
Love you xx

* * *

**_

My lips were red; Blood was dripping from the side of my face. I turned around ready to see my next victim.

He stood at 6'2 his hair was shining in the sunlight; his face was full of shock.

I was used to this, nobody understood this.  
But yet I wanted him to understand.

I looked up at him, my body slowly moved towards him. My eyes flicked towards the rest of the _people _their eyes wide with shock, There muffled screams covered by old rags. I didn't need them screaming – interrupting me. There was no point anyway - they would all have the same fate.

I moved closer, I watched as his body shook slightly

I reached out my hand gripping around his forearm, I felt an electric shock pass through my hand, automatically I let go.

His eyes were locked on me.

I gave him a reassuring smile, I didn't know why. It was like I didn't want him to suffer, But he would. They all would.

My eyes flickered to all the people sitting there, none of them screaming- not anymore.

My attention was back to the man, I took in his appearance. The Perfect angular cheekbones, his strong jaw line, his unruly messy bronze hair. What I couldn't take my eyes off was his green eyes.

I walked towards him, I reached out my hand. Ready for the shock that would pass through me

I held onto his arm, the shock not stopping. I felt a grin across my face.

I let go of his arm, and moved my hands up to his mouth. Slowly I untied the old rag

But yet he stayed in silence, all he was doing was staring at me.

I hated when my food stared at me, but I liked the way he was looking at me. I felt normal, natural. I felt like I was someone, not something.

I shook my head. I couldn't, I wouldn't I never let this side of me show or happen.

I let out a deep growl.

I moved closer to him, my hands on his neck

I felt his pulse beating against my hands. It tickled. I let my hands loosen so he was able to breathe.

I moved my hands down his shoulders –gently

What was I doing?  
I wish I knew

I let out a small growl, I was annoyed. How dare he have this affect on me?

I opened my mouth, ready to plunge into his throat

But I couldn't, my teeth didn't want to break his skin. I loosened my grip around him and pulled back.

I lifted my hand's back up – wrapping around his throat I gripped it tightly – but not enough to break it

I felt my hands twitch. Then, my hands just dropped to my side.

I looked at him his eyes questioning me.

I didn't know either. Why couldn't I kill him?

I looked down at the grass below – I felt ashamed. He was a pitiful human, why was he having this affect on me.

"Why didn't you kill me?" he said suddenly. His voice was musical, and gentle. He was truly puzzled

The truth was, I didn't know. I wanted to but, I couldn't. It was frustrating me.

I looked into his emerald eyes seeing my confusion reflecting in his.

A human should not affect me in this way, nor would I let him have this effect on me.

I brought my lips to his neck; slowly I opened up my mouth –letting my teeth graze his neck. I tried bringing them down but, I couldn't, I stood there frozen, what was happening to me?

"Please, I don't want to die." he mumbled

"We all have to die some time." I replied _I did._

"You don't have to do this" He said

I wish I could believe him, I wish I didn't have to kill him but, I have to.

"I have to" I muttered on his neck, my teeth grazing on his skin.

I felt my jaw shaking as I tried to overcome this strange feeling.

"No you don't" he said, I almost believed him. I wanted to believe him but, I knew a few simple words wouldn't change it I was stuck like this.

"I do; I have no choice" I mumbled I was talking to myself more than him

"You have a choice, you always have a choice" he said, I wished I did.

When he said this, my mind went into overdrive, thinking of all the possibilities, all the choices?  
What was I going to do with this human?

I took my mouth off his neck and stepped back slowly, the other humans looked terrified. I watched some of them out of the corner of my eye.

It was dead silent, flowers and grass where blowing in the wind. This would be a perfect meadow, if it wasn't for me. Anger flashed in my eyes.

"What are you?" he questioned "You appear to be normal! Yet, you drink the blood of humans. What the hell are you? Some kind of cannibal?!" he spat at me, disgusted.

I stood there frozen looking at him, how dare he accuse me of being a cannibal? How dare he even yell at me? Does he know who I am? WHAT I AM?

My blood red eyes looked deep into his emerald ones.

I answered "What do you think I am? I'm obviously not human"

I watched him as I let the last part slip off the end of my tongue. I watched his face turn he was surprised, confused and scared.

"Yo-u-r No-t-t H-u-man?" he seemed to stutter out.

"No" I let it out in a sigh

I felt as his eyes watched, looked at me. Trying to work out what I was.

I looked down.  
"I can snap a neck like it's a simple twig, I drink the blood from human throats!" I said quietly but vigorously.

I couldn't bear to look up and see his reaction

"What do you think I am?" I quietly whispered.

"Vampire" he sighed out as he finally realised

I just nodded my head. I was ashamed; I never was before - not until I met this human.

I closed my eyes, and slowly looked up. I wanted; I needed to see his reaction. I wanted to know what he thought of me

When I looked up I saw he was terrified.  
Of course he was, but I wanted him to feel safe – forget that I've killed in front of him.

I slowly moved towards him, my hands at my sides in the surrender position. I took my time; I wanted him to feel safe. I kept my eyes on his. I waited for his reaction, waiting for him to scream. But nothing came out he just stared – I couldn't see an emotion on his face. It was just blank.

I was a meter away, when he started to look nervous. I tried giving him a reassuring smile – but that just seemed to make it worse. I watched him take a step back.

I closed my mouth – keeping my teeth hidden. I waited awhile before I once again began to move closer to him.

I was only centimetres away when I reached my arms out – slowly. I felt him flinch under my touch. My fingers traced around an embolden on his shirt, a little bear in a fireman suit with a name underneath

"Edward" I spoke as my fingers traced over the letters

His eyes grew wide with fear

"That's your name isn't?" I murmured.

I watched as he slowly nodded.

I felt my lips twitch; I wanted to tell him my name.

"What's yours?" he whispered, I could tell by his voice that he was terrified

"Bella" I said

I took a step closer so my body was almost against his, but it didn't last he moved back

I watched as his foot slipped - his body fell to the ground.

It hit me, His blood. He must have cut himself.

I felt the _monster _within RAWRED with hunger. I was too close I pulled him up and opened up my mouth and plunged my teeth into his neck, sucking – drinking. His sweet blood filled my mouth; it was more than I could bear. I could hear him screaming in pain. But I couldn't stop. I didn't want to. I was the predator and he was the prey, my prey.

I could hear his pulse begin to slow down, but yet I couldn't stop. It was only when I heard no pulse I let go. And stood back to examine him

I watched as the life from his eyes drained away. I watched him fall to the ground in a heap.

I just stood there staring at him.

* * *

**There is my Entry. I hope you like.**

**Remember to review. xxx**


End file.
